The specification relates to providing personalized patient care based on an electronic health record associated with a user.
Users with physical limitations often need help managing day-to-day tasks. For example, a user that is confined to a wheelchair may have difficulty picking objects up off the ground or otherwise retrieving objects in their environment. Robots exist that may be able to help a user. For example, a robot may be configured to retrieve objects for users that have difficulty picking objects off the ground.